


skywalkers.

by stardustgirl



Series: Avengers AU [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alderaan, Angst, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, Leia Organa-centric, Minor Character Death, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Sith, Sith Weapon, Tatooine (Star Wars), The One On Malachor, bad angst, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: “Your Highness, sorry to interrupt, but half of the guards are...gone.”





	skywalkers.

“Papí?” Leia calls, entering Bail’s study.  He looks up to see her, expression confused and slightly concerned, as if she’s worried but not sure why.

“Yes, Leia?”

“I feel like– like something’s missing.”

“Yes?”

She moves out of the way as a guard bursts through the door behind her, breathing heavily as his eyes widen in alarm.

“Your Highness, sorry to interrupt, but– the guard– half of the guards are gone—“

* * *

Systems away, a moisture farm sits empty, the vapor collectors still running.  The local hillbilly sits on a dewback, watching from half a klick away before turning.

**Author's Note:**

> can we get an f to pay respects ?


End file.
